Timeless
by bambieisavenging
Summary: Agent Bonnie Locke believed she had the closest thing to the perfect life. The only thing that would make it better would be the sudden disappearance of Captain America from her life. With his constant woeful looks and the way he seems to know everything about her leaves the young woman unsettled. But when a freak accident lands her in 1941, she finally starts to understand.


Agent Bonnie Locke loved her job. She was able to travel, meet exciting people, and at the end of every day, she did her little part to help make the world a better place. On occasion she could even play make believe at fancy parties. Everyday was a new adventure as an agent of the Stratigic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D. for short) and nothing could stand in her way.

Except Captain Steven Grant Rogers.

Bonnie felt like the only person in the entire world who didn't completely love the man. He was Captain America for Christ sakes! He was America's Golden Boy and leader of the beloved Avengers. Captain Rogers was the embodiment of good. Hell, Bonnie couldn't think of a time she's ever heard him speak ill of someone.

Well, actually, no. She could think of two people who seemed to push his buttons just right. Billionaire genius, Iron Man, and Avenger Tony Stark, and fellow agent Clint Barton, or Hawkeye: Avenger and archer extraordinaire. Both of which happened to be good friends of Bonnie.

Clint, however, had told her that despite their spats, the three men have become somewhat friends in the past year and a half after the Battle of New York. Really, though,it doesn't bother her one way or the other if Tony and Clint get along with Captain Rogers. She would never tell someone who they could and couldn't hang out with. Besides, they were on the same team. And they, like everyone else, would talk at great lengths about the man. However, unless it was a story of humiliation, Bonnie could care less to hear about the super soldier.

Why? It's because she finds him to not only be the biggest irritant, but also the biggest creeper she has ever met.

Their story all started after the alien invasion. Bonnie had missed the excitement, being so deep undercover that she was all but unreachable (even that took several days).

As soon as Bonnie found out about the fight in Germany from the locals in a small city in South America, she rushed her mission (not ideally finishing it), and made her way back to S.H.I.E.L.D. to help with the impending threat. If they sent out Captain America and Iron Man, it had to be serious.

Bonnie strolled onto the then floating Helicarrier, just missing the Battle of New york by a couple hours, making a bee line for Director Fury himself.

"Sir, the mission is completed," she said, handing him a flash drive.

Director Fury, a bald man with a menacing patched eye, turned to her, "Agent Locke. You missed all the action."

"I returned as soon as I heard about Struttgrad," she responded. "Mission was a success, but Santos is dead. That drive in your hand is everything he was working on. I had to destroy all his prototypes, so unfortunately you won't be able to play with any."

"Make sure you complete you mission successfully next time," Director Fury gave her the look. It was the one that made her feel like a bratty child who had just acted up in class.

"I felt that given the circumstances of what has just recently occurred here, my mission was better suited to be finished as soon as possible."

He couldn't argue with that. After everything, he need Bonnie here to keep some level of sanity. Dealing with something this out of the norm was much more of her expertise than it was any other agent. The young woman believed whole heartedly that a ghost was attached to her for crying out loud, and something this stressful would've caused the normally spastic girl to have a level head rivaled by only a handful of other agents. Fury could imagine what Bonnie would have said to the council when they decided to send that nuke, her southern drawl thickening when she's chewed them out; like a mother lecturing a child after a nasty call from the school. He almost smiled.

"Given the circumstances, I'm willing to let that slide. Have you been to the infirmary, or did you stitch that cut yourself?"

Bonnie glanced down at her bandaged arm. Santos had been quiet the challenge and managed a couple cuts. The other major one was a nice slash starting from the right side of her collarbone, curved around her breast, and ended half way above her naval towards the left side. It was just deep and long enough to need stitches.

"You know me, Director, always glad to give the docs at the infirmary the much need break of hearing me bitch," she smiled coyly. "I had some whiskey, dental floss, and a needle. Always do.

"So where is Uncle Phil- Agent Coulson? I am dying to hear him fanboy over meeting Captain America finally."

Fury had almost forgotten about Coulson. The pain of his death was temporarily placed on hold as the battle was raging, but at the mention of his late agent and friend, Fury's heart began to feel heavy.

Bonnie didn't miss that look of dread on Fury's face.

"O-oh," she felt the tears already brimming. "Was it... Did he-how?"

"Loki." Fury said simply. "He was stabbed straight through the heart. He didn't suffer long."

Coulson. He shouldn't have been so stupid to forget that Coulson was the only agent that Bonnie truely close too. The man was the only family the girl had left.

"I... Good," she took a deep breath. "As-" Bonnie paused to level herself out. "I'm glad he wasn't-I guess I'll need to start preparing-"

"You don't have to worry about that, now," Fury said. Bonnie nodded her head.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Fury assessed her. Coulson death was hitting her hard, and he could just see the bandage on her collarbone. The mission was a bit more dangerous than they originally expected. No, he realized, she would be much more harm than help. He'll give her a small task to make her feel useful, but ultimately decided she need some time to recover.

"I just need you to drive the prisoner to Central Park. Thor will be taking his brother back to Asgard there to be tried," Bonnie Locke was in no position to be helping them more than that.

"You trust me to be in the presences of his killer," her laugh was humorless.

"I trust you to not chase after vengeance," he responded. "Agents Barton and Romanoff will be there as well, and I trust them to make sure your emotions won't get the best of you."

"I'll report to you after," she said.

"Go ahead and take a couple weeks to recover. I don't need you bursting stitches," he commanded. "You'll just be a burden then. Captain Rogers is on his way to Barton and Romanoff. Meet him on the port."

Bonnie gave a nod and walked away from the Director. She held her head high and smiled as familiar faces passed, soon finding herself on the docks.

It wasn't hard to spot Captain Rogers. His 6'2" frame towered over the red headed woman besides him. Blonde hair styled nicely to the side and his shirt neatly tucked in, it was almost painfully obvious that he belonged in 1945. Bonnie could not deny that he was handsome as her eyes traveld from his strong jaw, to his slightly noticeable built frame.

The redhead was speaking to him as she watched a man in odd green-based clothes being loaded into the back of an SUV. This must be Loki, thought Bonnie.

Bonnie took a deep breath to calm herself, then spoke, "Agent Romanoff?" Both the woman and the Captain turned toward Bonnie.

"Agent Locke," she spoke, giving the girl a sad look. "You completed your mission earlier than expected. Everything go well?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Few bumps, but it was ultimately a success." Bonnie turned to Captain Rogers to introduce himself, but instead was confused to see a look of shock upon his face. Almost like he just saw a ghost.

"Bonnie?" his voice was low, unbelieving, but relief seemed to lace every syllable. Agent Romanoff and Bonnie looked at each other.

"You two... Know each other?" The former spoke.

"I don't believe we have ever met," said Bonnie. "Captain Rogers, correct?" It seems a whole new level of confusion graced his handsome face.

All he said, though, was, "I... No ma'am. You just look like someone I used to know. Is Bonnie a family name?" Bonnie didn't believe him, but with everything that has happened, she decided to put it off for now.

"I'm honestly not sure. My mother named me, but she passed away when I was young," she gestured to the vehicle. "Wanna get this show over with? I'd like to get some rest sometime today,"

...

It had taken everything she had not to slit Loki's throat, but in the end she prevailed. Thor seemed nice from the small conversation they had, and Bruce was just as kind to her, speaking his condolence for her loss. More than anything she was greatful for Clint and Tony.

In a rare act of affection, the two agents gave each other a brief hug; a small sign to let the other know they were there if they needed. Clint had been her Supervisory Officer when she first graduated the academy. It had originally been a punishment for the both of them, as Bonnie didn't have a desire to follow orders and Clint had no desire to work with anyone, let alone fresh meat. Unfortunately, it had slightly backfired on Fury as he just gave his top assassin a willing student and partner for shenanigans.

Tony was another punishment turn Fury nightmare. Bonnie was set out on a basic, no-action assignment after risking a mission for the 'Ulitimate Prank of a Lifetime'. All she had to do was aid her uncle in watching Stark to make sure he found the element in his father's notes.

Fury had to watch his back after that mission. If he thought Barton and Locke were bad, Stark and the girl were hell on Earth.

"You alright, kid?" Tony had asked as soon as she turned to him.

"I should be asking you that, Stark," she answered. Tony nodded and they turned to watch Thor and his brother as they prepared to return to their own planet.

Tony nudge her, "What's with Uncle Sam?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie knew of course. Steve's eyes had been boring into the side of her head for the past three minutes. Tony gave her a look.

"I'm not sure what his deal is," she answered whispering. "When I met him, he acted like he knew me. It's kinda creepy if ya ask me."

"Need me to get him off your back?" He asked. "I can use the whole 'big brother' speech."

"Nah, it's cool," Bonnie glanced over at the soldier. "I'm going home after this anyways, and chances are we'll barely see each other. I can handle anything he's got." Tony didn't respond as they watch the brothers disappear in a bright light.

"I'll talk to you later, Tony," Bonnie said. Tony gave her a little wave. She stood back as he and Bruce said their goodbyes and jumped into Tony's car and drove off.

"Want me to stay over?" Bonnie turned to Clint.

"Nah, Barton, I'll be fine. If you want, you can come by tomorrow," she said. "We'll order pizza and watch crappy movies."

Clint smiled and shrugged, "Possibly, depends on what Tasha has planned." He turned to watch the redhead as she spoke to the Captain. Bonnie just shook her head. Ever since Clint found Natasha Romanoff his life seemed to almost revolve around her. The look in his eyes made Bonnie think that maybe she should take time to get to know their fellow agent a bit more.

Natasha finally turned toward Clint and gave a small smile and the Captain and she made their way over to the pair.

"Ready to go?" She asked Clint. He just nodded in response.

"If you need me, Bonnie-"

"I'll call you," Bonnie finished with a smile. Clint gave a nod and he and Natasha walked off to their awaiting car.

Steve and Bonnie were left standing in slightly awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," he spoke. Bonnie turned to him. "For your uncle I mean."

Bonnie didn't answer, just cast her eyes down and turned and walked away. It made her really uncomfortable to hear him speak it as intimately as he did. It was odd, like he seemed to share her in pain, simply because she was in pain. Who was Captain Steve Rogers, and why did he speak to her as if he knew her better than she knew herself? Part of her wanted to find out, but ultimately he decided that she would just leave it up to weird circumstance.

Bonnie found herself in the SUV, and shook away her thoughts. She needed to hold herself together just long enough to plan and attend her uncle's funeral. Captain Roger's attitude could wait.

As she left the area, she heard the sound of a Harley engine pass her by.


End file.
